


The pink wig and Cat ears

by Queenofcolors



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: A night I will never forget





	The pink wig and Cat ears

To her it was more than a dance  
She finds herself replaying every second of their dance  
She remembers how the pink haired girl touched her waist  
She remembers how her friends blocked  
the world's view of their sultry dance

The cat eared girl remembered  
She continued to replay the moment over  
She remembers the emptiness she felt when she was alone again  
The pink girls hypnotic dance made her feel less alone

But when the song ended she found herself alone  
As the pink wig girl went back her other half  
The cat eared girl retreated back to the safety of her friends

The cat eared girl friend noticed something was wrong  
But she told them it was nothing  
As she stared back at the dance floor  
Trying to catch a glimpse of the pink haired girl

To her a lonely queer girl it was   
more than a dance


End file.
